trust and be trusted
by Bluemoon115
Summary: 2 weeks after out of box
1. Chapter 1

As El sat there drinking her tea she felt bad for deal for Neal, he was taking Kate death vary hard. He and Peter had just left not 20 min ago to go talk to the ME about when they would release her body. Then she herd the timer go off and get up for her lunch out then letting the dog out that is when she felt a sting in the side of the neck then every thing went black.

The drive to Fbi Me was in silence peter was thinking about Neal and how he changed in the last 2 weeks after seeing Kate get blown up he was no longer Neal but a body he had no live, never smiled, hardly eat, sleeps, and talks. Peter just does not know what he can do to help him only thing he thinks he can do is find her killer. Just then they pull they car into the Fbi car parking lot.

As El started to come to she felt like she was laying on a bed and hands in hand cuffs as she slowly opens her eyes the first thing she see is another women with long brown hair and covered in burses and cuts trying to get her hands out of her handcuffs muttering in French every time something failed. Then after what seems forever the other women turns around and see El awake and says " hey glade to see you are up my names Kate what's yours" " My name Elizabeth do I know you from some where you aren't Kate Moreau are you" "Yes I am way do you want to know" " because you should be died" " I can insure you I am not died I have not left this place in 6 mouths" " the how do you explain the clues you left Neal the meting with my husband or the plane exploding with you and Neal supposed to be in it". "I swear I never left clues I never met with your husband and never got in that plane the last thing I remember before getting stuck in this room is walking to my car felling something in my neck then blacking out if you do not want to believe me that is fine but I love Neal and would never hurt him I swear." El looked at her for a min seeing the emotion in her eyes telling El she did care "I believe you " "thank you" then all of a sudden a anther sting in the neck and then they booth blacked out.

During the time with the Me, the Me got Peter away from Neal so he and Peter could have a nice chat the Me starts " I am not sure that is Kate but I did not to get Neal hopes up in till I now for sure." " Why do you think it not Kate" "The file I have says she 5'2 the body is 5'1 it also says she has broken her left leg and this body has not but I will not know for sure in till the blood work comes back in" the Me get cut off when the asst Me walks up and says "Kate Moreau DNA woke sir" then hand the Me the white folder and walks of, The Me opens the white folder and says " the body's name is Kade Moreau here the pic" " did I here that right the body is Kade Moreau" Neal says walking to peter and the Me " yes" " Peter that's Kate twin they are the complete opposites Kade complete evil will do anything kill embody to get what she wants while Kate not like that at all" " how do you know they are not the same person Neal" " because I met Kade once when she trade to kill Kate out of rage that Kate got the life Kade always wanted" " then Kate more likely died" " no they would keep her alive in till they got what they wanted from me you need to read her files." with that they booth left to go to the file room.

As El sat there drinking her tea she felt bad for deal for Neal, he was taking Kate death vary hard. He and Peter had just left not 20 min ago to go talk to the ME about when they would release her body. Then she herd the timer go off and get up for her lunch out then letting the dog out that is when she felt a sting in the side of the neck then every thing went black.

The drive to Fbi Me was in silence peter was thinking about Neal and how he changed in the last 2 weeks after seeing Kate get blown up he was no longer Neal but a body he had no live, never smiled, hardly eat, sleeps, and talks. Peter just does not know what he can do to help him only thing he thinks he can do is find her killer. Just then they pull they car into the Fbi car parking lot.

As El started to come to she felt like she was laying on a bed and hands in hand cuffs as she slowly opens her eyes the first thing she see is another women with long brown hair and covered in burses and cuts trying to get her hands out of her handcuffs muttering in French every time something failed. Then after what seems forever the other women turns around and see El awake and says " hey glade to see you are up my names Kate what's yours" " My name Elizabeth do I know you from some where you aren't Kate Moreau are you" "Yes I am way do you want to know" " because you should be died" " I can insure you I am not died I have not left this place in 6 mouths" " the how do you explain the clues you left Neal the meting with my husband or the plane exploding with you and Neal supposed to be in it". "I swear I never left clues I never met with your husband and never got in that plane the last thing I remember before getting stuck in this room is walking to my car felling something in my neck then blacking out if you do not want to believe me that is fine but I love Neal and would never hurt him I swear." El looked at her for a min seeing the emotion in her eyes telling El she did care "I believe you " "thank you" then all of a sudden a anther sting in the neck and then they booth blacked out.

During the time with the Me, the Me got Peter away from Neal so he and Peter could have a nice chat the Me starts " I am not sure that is Kate but I did not to get Neal hopes up in till I now for sure." " Why do you think it not Kate" "The file I have says she 5'2 the body is 5'1 it also says she has broken her left leg and this body has not but I will not know for sure in till the blood work comes back in" the Me get cut off when the asst Me walks up and says "Kate Moreau DNA woke sir" then hand the Me the white folder and walks of, The Me opens the white folder and says " the body's name is Kade Moreau here the pic" " did I here that right the body is Kade Moreau" Neal says walking to peter and the Me " yes" " Peter that's Kate twin they are the complete opposites Kade complete evil will do anything kill embody to get what she wants while Kate not like that at all" " how do you know they are not the same person Neal" " because I met Kade once when she trade to kill Kate out of rage that Kate got the life Kade always wanted" " then Kate more likely died" " no they would keep her alive in till they got what they wanted from me you need to read her files." with that they booth left to go to the file room.

* * *

sorry about my spelling and grammer i got my word back last night and cheaked it please review and let me know if there is enthing eles i could fix


	2. Chapter 2

When El started to come around she saw she was in a new room by her self in front off a video camera could hear Kate screaming like she being beaten up to a pulp in the back ground "good you are awake he will be done soon then your turn" said some voice and the dark. About 15 min after they had left Kate they came to El and started on her by the end El had passed out.

When Peter and Neal got to the file room. Neal walked around for about 30 min grabbing different files and putting them in 2 piles when he was done Neal said to Peter "the bigger pile has the crimes I now she done or asst on and the little one is ones I believe she help on" " wow she sure got around" peter says " the problem was every time the face would show up everyone would think it was Kate which made Kade not happy she had trade to kill Kate 6 years ago we had thought her plan had baked fired and they killed her in steed but I guess we were wrong" . "Ok let's get these files up stares and get the team to go over them" "Ok you my want to call El and let her know what's going on" "I think I will"

When El started to come around she felt that she was back on the bed her body hurt all over. When she opens her eyes she could see she was covered in burses "must be why she hurt so much" she thought. Then see turned to see Kate was there she was but looked bad and was not awake yet if she was still alive.

Peter first calls El cell no answer then the home phone no answer then tries her office phone and Sam says she not there. So when he hangs up he says he will be right back going to check on his wife and tell the team to keep working.


End file.
